


[ JJojehong ]与共

by for1ove



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 于是他揪着方星现的兜帽，一把把方星现拉过来，在满地的智械残骸和隐约传来的爆炸声响中间，亲吻这个年轻的狙击手。





	[ JJojehong ]与共

**Author's Note:**

> CP：JJoNak（方星现）x ryujehong（柳济鸿）  
类似原本ow世界线，私设如山。  
ooc且有车，建议避雷，请不要骂我。  
如果一定要骂的话请轻点，谢谢。  
……我不知道我都在写些什么废话。

雨终于暂时停了下来。

金海成高高跃起，一箭将袭来的智械射穿之后非常自然地落在了郑泰成面前。郑泰成切换武器模式，对着金海成打出一发治疗榴弹，刚要说些什么的时候，耳边突然听到了“咚”的一声巨响。

和金海成一起敏捷地躲开了炸开的零件之后郑泰成脸都黑了。他给生化榴弹枪上好了子弹，跳到了二楼的平台上，没好气地用枪托去捶正盘着能量球四处丢的臭小子。

「其实你不用跟来的，真的。」郑泰成真心实意地说。

「啊，是吗？对不起，刚才不是故意的。」方星现毫无诚意地回答道。郑泰成瞪了他一眼，眼看着袭来的小股智械已经全军覆没，从楼上轻巧地落了下去，开始清点战场。他用枪挑起尚且冒着火花的智械，低下头去眯着眼睛分辨智械身上的标志——正在这时一发能量球砸在了他旁边的水坑里，溅起的水花糊了郑泰成满脸——这下肯定是故意的了。

方星现哈哈大笑地躲避着郑泰成愤怒的回击。他从二楼一跃而下，风把他的斗篷吹得猎猎作响，帅气了没到半秒钟之后郑泰成的声波攻击就将他震得一偏，整个人稀里哗啦歪歪斜斜地掉到了地上。

「早点回去吧？今天『王朝』要派人过来，晚上可能还要训练，回去先好好休息。」朴钟烈将双枪收回到了腰间，无视了身边正跳起来的方星现和对着方星现说教的郑泰成，语气轻松又欢快。金海成答应着将弓收回到背上，朴钟烈看了看他，想起了早晨出门时来自队友的嘱咐。

「海成啊，东奎叫你回去之后直接回寝室。」他说。

金海成收弓的动作顿了一顿，点了点头示意自己知道了。方星现看了看他又看了看朴钟烈，一路上唉声叹气，直搞得金海成有如芒刺在背，连走路都快要走得同手同脚了。

「『王朝』来的话……不知道济鸿哥来不来呢？」朴钟烈试图转移二人的注意力——用王朝的长官来作为转移注意力的目标明显会取得巨大的成功，方星现立刻被他抛出的话题吸引了，飞快地回答了他。

「来的，济鸿哥说。」他轻快地说。

……怪不得你要跟着一起出任务。

其他几个人同时腹诽。他们的驻地位于城市边缘，要从机场到达九霄天擎的驻地，他们此次的任务地点是必经之路，难怪方星现明明没有在任务名单上，也还是抱着枪起了个早，跟着他们一起出来了。

「不过他说他们路上耽搁了，要等一会才来。」方星现继续说道，脱下了一只手套，拿出自己的移动终端翻了翻。「按他说的时间算的话，等我们回到基地，他们也差不多要到了。」

聊天界面的置顶窗口弹出了一条新消息。

ryujehong：西八小子

方星现给他回了个爱心表情，握着移动终端嘿嘿地笑了。

-

洗完澡的方星现甩着没有完全吹干的刘海出门的时候，隔着老远就听到了大厅里传来的笑声。

真是吵。他想着，脸上却不自觉地挂上了笑容。

两支分队从很久以前就关系密切，互相借住的事情更是时有发生。方星现走进大厅时，九霄天擎的一部分成员正要去出任务，王朝的几位队员已经去了自己熟悉的客房，只剩下一个柳济鸿在和朴钟烈一起边聊边笑。

「我要出去了，哥好好休息……星现呐，要把哥好好地送过去，知道了吗？」

朴钟烈在出门前帅气地挥了挥手。

方星现跟着柳济鸿向客房走去。实际上柳济鸿哪里需要送呢，他对于这里的客房可是比方星现还要熟悉。柳济鸿打开门，将箱子推进去，作势要把方星现关在门外，方星现大呼小叫着作出一副命悬一线的样子，从门缝里嗖地挤了进来。

柳济鸿被他逗笑了。

方星现看着柳济鸿，后者穿着王朝的黑金色制服，刚刚摘下了帽子，柔软的头发被压得有点塌了。整个人贴过去的时候他撩起了柳济鸿蓬松的刘海，在柳济鸿颤动的眼皮上落下了一个亲吻，柳济鸿轻声骂了他一句，伸手去揉乱了他后脑勺上的头发。

「哥，我已经洗完澡了。」

方星现带着一点炫耀的意味说道。他把脑袋埋在柳济鸿的脖子上，抱着柳济鸿不放。柳济鸿又忍不住骂了一声，只是骂声里的笑意怎么也藏不住，他蹭了蹭方星现柔软的头发，伸出手去回抱了他。

「我闻出来了。」柳济鸿回答道。

方星现乖乖地松手，坐在一边看柳济鸿一点点卸下装备准备去洗澡。将外套脱掉的时候柳济鸿终于有些受不了他过于直白的目光了，将挂着医疗包和生物手雷的武装带向着他一丢：「别看了你这个臭小子，有什么好看的！」

方星现假装被他砸到了，夸张地发出一声惨叫。他把武装带好好地拢在手里，眼睛闪着光，坐姿乖乖巧巧的，仿佛碰不到地一样地踩在椅子的横梁上——这幅样子又微妙地取悦到了柳济鸿——然而他张开嘴说话之后，那种乖巧的气氛就又立刻消失了。

「我都两个月没见哥了，看一看又怎么了啊？又不是没有看过，我又不是在亲手给哥脱——」

这次砸在他脸上的是柳济鸿沉重的作战外套。

方星现的手从柳济鸿的腹部一路摸到胸口。

他的手上带着常年训练留下的细小的茧，每一下触碰都让柳济鸿不自觉地一缩。凌乱的喘息声里方星现并不算温柔地掐住了柳济鸿的乳尖，柳济鸿身体猛地一抖，从胸腔里发出尖锐的抽气声，方星现低下头去吻他的下巴，被他偏转了头凑过来，两个人气息急促地吻在了一起。

方星现将柳济鸿的腿又向上推了推。

「……你发什么神经……」柳济鸿断断续续地问。他扶住了自己的大腿，免得在方星现用力的冲撞中被更加得寸进尺地压制，至于这是不是看起来像是在主动向方星现打开身体，至少在此刻完全不在他的考量范围之内。方星现将胳膊伸过去，托起了柳济鸿的上半身，边吮吻着柳济鸿的锁骨边含糊不清地回话。

「晚上还有训练……要快点做完让哥休息。」他说。

柳济鸿被他一下子托了起来，人是吓了一跳，下半身却被进入得更深了，一下子险些咳嗽起来。他攀着方星现的肩膀，方星现肩背的肌肉上带着一层薄汗，触感倒是相当不错——

他们当年第一次搞到一起的时候，方星现可还不是这样结实的。

柳济鸿想起当年还带着少年圆润的方星现，心里没来由地涌上来一点点罪恶感。方星现在这时咬了他一口，把他咬得有点痛了，他低下头去冒了句脏话出来，看着方星现已经轮廓分明的脸，又忍不住纵容了小混蛋的所作所为，被方星现轻轻地咬了咬嘴唇。

「你他妈的咬我干什么，狗崽子。」

柳济鸿低头检查着锁骨下方泛红的牙印，大致得出了一个方星现牙口很好的结果。方星现翻了个身坐起来，耍无赖般地把胳膊横在了他眼前。

「你都叫我狗崽子了我为什么不能咬人，猪崽子。」他说。「你咬回来就是了。」

柳济鸿瞅了瞅他胳膊上的玫瑰纹身，毫不客气的咬了上去。方星现配合地鬼哭狼嚎起来，被柳济鸿嫌弃地丢开了手。

「……你还知道晚上还有训练。」

柳济鸿愤愤地叨咕着，再次走进浴室前伸手去把自己的枪拎了过来，没好气地丢到方星现怀里去。方星现对着他的背影露出一个灿烂且无害的笑容，低下头认真地开始对柳济鸿的狙击枪进行例行保养。

-

起初，方星现并没有打算成为一位辅助狙击手。

刚刚进入守望先锋时他进入的是普通的远程小队，那时他分配到的武器是一把左轮手枪。那一段时间里他始终是没有什么目标的——直到他目睹了那次被载入史册的战斗。

一位辅助狙击手，除了能为自己的队友提供强化和暂缓疼痛之外，还能做到些什么？

夜幕下当年还身着蓝白色制服的柳济鸿给出了最完美的答案。

即使入侵的智械数量众多，即使他只有一支支援小队和自己的五个队友，柳济鸿所在的地方，就不会有人倒下，就不会有智械能够突防。

那一天之后，方星现提交了更换职位的申请，并在两年之后各个分队成立之时，作为被九霄天擎选中的唯一的辅助狙击手，和成为了王朝分队队长的柳济鸿一起，站在了同一个高度上。

原定的训练因为入侵的智械而被迫取消。

方星现坐在柳济鸿身边，旁若无人的伸手去转着柳济鸿手上的戒指玩。两支队伍的队员见得多了，并没有表现出任何的惊讶，连柳济鸿本人也没有意识到这行为是否有什么越界的地方。他的手向下挪了挪，点了点柳济鸿的手掌边缘，那里残留着柳济鸿本人之前试图抑制声音而咬下的一圈印记。柳济鸿看见他的动作，恶狠狠地对着他挥了挥拳头，方星现看似弱小地向后缩了缩，腿倒是微弱地拱了拱柳济鸿。

「又在下雨。」下车时郑然官叹了口气，严密地戴上了雨帽。金海成背上的弓在门口卡住了，大家发出了善意的笑声，飞快地将他解救了下来。坐在最里面的柳济鸿正准备着戴好最后一只手套，方星现伸手过来，捏了捏他的掌心。

「从哪里学的黏糊糊的这一套。」柳济鸿小声抱怨。方星现嘻嘻笑着转头钻出了车厢，举起枪的瞬间就听着金海成的消息击偏了一架智械。

「还像原来一样吧，泰成跟着我们，星现自己去守楼上区域。」朴钟烈安排道，从他的联络器中已经传来了激烈的交战声音。方星现利落地翻上楼顶，追随着朴钟烈不断闪现的身影，象征性地打出一发治愈子弹，随即摘下只是个摆设的眼镜戴上单片瞄准镜，警惕地注意着可能被遗漏的方向。

他知道就在他背后，相隔不远的楼顶，柳济鸿也一定正和他做着一样的动作。

闪烁在废弃的街区里的是金东奎不时竖起的防御屏障，金海成的箭穿透雨幕，将被屏障阻隔住的智械钉在地上；朴钟烈脉冲炸弹的爆炸声传来，角落里爆出了一团破烂的零件；被明亮绿光推出的智械下一秒就被一拳打飞；深蓝和黑金色的两架机甲在空中驰骋，比赛一样地吞噬着来自智械的火力；郑然官一枪狙掉了疾驰而来的一架飞行智械，智械的头飞了出去，身体依靠着惯性，险些撞了方星现满怀。

方星现在队伍频道里发出了响亮的抱怨声。

「干什么，想打架吗？别再唠叨了星现，有东西在往你那爬了。」郑然官说道。方星现不高兴地答应了一声，依旧聚精会神地在为队友提供着支援，打出一发子弹之后猛地一个矮身，刚好躲过智械横扫过来的刀锋。枪托顺着他转身的动作一扫，智械叮呤咣啷地响成一团，愚蠢地倒在了地上，他直起身子，一脚便将智械踩得身首分离。

「有四个围去济鸿哥那边了。」金泰洪边用高爆飞弹轰击着小型运输飞机边问。「我们要去帮个忙吗？」

「不。」方星现说。

他没有回头，视线扫到金东奎的盾前聚集起了一群小型机器人，右手抽出生物手雷高高地丢出，再对着它迅速地开了一枪。手雷炸开的时候刚好是在能量屏障的上方，大批机器人被爆裂的生物手雷腐蚀得吱吱作响，再被金东奎一锤扫倒。

潜伏在柳济鸿身边的四个智械逐渐形成了包围的态势。他还在一如既往地大声指挥着队友，方星现总觉着隔着这么远也隐约能听到他的声音。

智械一齐出动的时候柳济鸿也随之动了。从墙外盲区爬上来的那一只迎面挨了一整个生物手雷，顿时再也抓不住墙面，嘶叫着掉了下去；冲天而起的飞行智械在起飞过程中被柳济鸿的麻醉镖命中，坠落下去摔得粉碎。柳济鸿一个翻滚避开了智械的射击，撑着墙面起跳，将这一只智械锁死在地上，右手抬起枪，毫无瞄准地将最后一只打得仰面摔倒。

干净利落。

一发麻醉镖忽然命中了被柳济鸿按在地上挣扎的智械。智械发出一声情感过分充沛的的「啊——」，不动了。

柳济鸿快速解决了它，站起身来，刚好看到了方星现转过去的身影。

他怎么可能会需要帮忙。方星现想，战斗接近尾声，他又开始不是很认真地盘起了能量球并且四处乱丢。

一发治愈子弹忽然戳在他屁股上，打得他一个激灵。他转过身凑到瞄准镜上，看到柳济鸿对他竖起了中指。

那可是柳济鸿啊。

方星现轻快地笑了起来。

-

方星现没能和大部队一起回去吃烤肉。

回去的路上他和郑泰成接到任务指派，说是方才的入侵伤害到了平民，两位心怀天下的医疗战士就只好暂时和说好的饭局作出告别，前往伤员的身边。

「这怎么……这怎么在两个方向。」郑泰成皱着眉头划动着地图。方星现凑过去扒着他的胳膊看，看着看着原本就不够的耐心就更流失得一干二净。两个人对视了一眼，毫无障碍地理解了对方的意思，紧接着分别转向了不同的方向，决定分开去处理两边的伤者。

看到求救人的时候方星现有些傻眼。地上确实是有伤员，伤得却一点也不重，只是被碎石刮伤了腿，他甚至已经将自己包扎好了。问题大概在于和他同行的女性身上——记者模样的姑娘被挂在半空中的一根支架上晃荡，手里还十分执着地捏着麦克风。

「拜托您帮个忙……！」姑娘眼睛一亮。方星现纠结着走到她下方打量着她，他实在是不想费力气爬上去了，恰好此刻除了他之外没有任何队员在——

他提起枪一枪打断了那根支架，并且在姑娘的惨烈的尖叫中伸手接住了她。

「谢……谢谢。」这位记者惊魂未定，刚站稳就飞快地远离了方星现。方星现想了想，凑过去看了看伤员的腿伤，站起身抽出一管药水，递给了尽可能站远一些的记者姑娘。

「止痛的。」他解释道。

「谢谢您。」姑娘拘谨地道谢，从方星现手里拿走了那管药水。她不太敢抬头，视线低低地在方星现的手边扫过去，看到方星现抱在怀里的狙击枪时，忽然发出了小小的惊呼声。

「您的枪……」她不知道从哪里生出了勇气，抬起头对方星现露出了一个微笑。「我见过和您一样的枪。」

「五年之前我曾经在韩国遇到过入侵的智械，是『王朝』的前身救了我。我见过柳长官的枪，您枪柄和狙击镜上的改装，看起来和他的一模一样。」

-

方星现大步流星地往室内训练场走去。

事实上如果不是因为去往训练场的路上要经过宿舍区，他早就已经不管不顾地跑起来了。任务结束回来时他抓着在门口遇见的朴钟烈，把所有敬语直接省略掉，劈头盖脸地就是一句「济鸿哥在哪」。朴钟烈倒也不会跟他计较这些，将柳济鸿的位置告诉他之后贴心地附带了一句东奎已经睡了，方星现满腔的急迫这才稍稍冷却了一些下来，得以平静地走过宿舍区门口，而不是在半路被惊醒的金东奎抓住打一顿。

柳济鸿带着耳机背对着他，正在射击着场地对面的训练机器人。

方星现心里滚烫地翻涌着渴望。他微微伏低身子，悄无声息地从后方接近柳济鸿。他自己的狙击枪在结束任务时交过去养护了，此刻他一手握着麻醉枪，另一只手悄悄地抽出了防身匕首，到准备好发起进攻的时候，他离柳济鸿也只剩下三步的距离了。

另一把麻醉枪对准了他。

「干什么呢，臭小子，任务结束了？」柳济鸿挑着眉毛，轻松地问。

「嗯，结束了，不知道为什么要派我去，明明Anamo一个人就足够了……」

方星现抱怨着慢慢直起身子，将匕首插回腰间，柳济鸿举着麻醉枪的手也垂了下去，一副要收拾离开的模样。

未完的话音生硬地止住了。

方星现在吐出最后一个字的同时飞快地重新拔出了匕首，迈出第一步后利落地就地一滚，躲过了堪堪擦着头顶飞过的麻醉针。柳济鸿一把扔开了近战中碍手碍脚的狙击枪，撑着桌子跃起躲过了方星现扫过来的一脚，左手紧握成拳，带着风声挥向方星现的太阳穴，方星现灵巧地从侧面闪开，头发被拳风带得向起一飘。

轰的一声之后连摆放耳机的桌子也被踢翻了。柳济鸿心想着这小子腿不长力气倒不小，被方星现仰面按倒时顺势一勾，方星现保持不了平衡，也跟着一起摔了下来。纠缠着摔倒到一半时两个人已经调整好了状态，柳济鸿做好了一切缓冲的准备，微微屈起一条腿准备顶在方星现的肚子上；方星现匕首在手上一转之后反手握住，打算借助下冲的趋势压在柳济鸿喉咙上——

然后他们一起停住了。

事实上也的确继续不下去了——方星现的匕首离柳济鸿的脖子只有那么几厘米，柳济鸿重新装填好的麻醉枪也已经对上了方星现的侧腰。

空旷的训练场地里只有两个人冷静而压抑的呼吸声。他们隔着十厘米不到的距离相互对视，样式相同的单边狙击镜片后的眼睛里都亮亮的，像是在燃烧。一滴汗水顺着方星现的鼻尖落下来，滴在柳济鸿的脸上，柳济鸿眨了眨眼，笑了起来。

「臭小子。」柳济鸿说着，将麻醉枪放下来丢到一边。他的另一只手原本是牵制在方星现胳膊上的，此刻放松了力气，顺着作战制服一路摸下去，不老实地拍了拍方星现的屁股。

方星现把匕首一扔，忽然一松劲，整个人摔在柳济鸿身上，压得柳济鸿大声地骂人。他用鼻尖蹭着柳济鸿的侧脸，看着柳济鸿连战斗都不改颜色的耳朵尖一点一点红起来，低声喘息着低头下去，反复舔咬柳济鸿的喉结。柳济鸿掀掉他制服上的兜帽，把手插进他柔软又温热的头发中间，另一条胳膊已经顺从心意，抱住了方星现结实的后背。

「回房间去。」柳济鸿喘息着说。

「回房间？我房间有Meko在呢，哥可不能这样。」方星现回答，舌尖顺着跳动的动脉一路向上滑去，柳济鸿打了个颤，反而把头向侧面一偏，将脆弱的侧颈毫无保留地袒露在方星现面前。

「……回客房。」柳济鸿有点牙痒痒地挤出三个字，揪着方星现的头发把他从自己脖子上拉起来。好不容易拉拉扯扯着站直身子之后柳济鸿扫了一眼翻倒的桌子，还是弯下腰将它扶了起来。方星现看着一边屏幕上的数据，射出的十三发子弹全部命中，训练机器人身上只剩下头部的目标红点孤独地闪着光。

他去捡起了被柳济鸿丢在一边的枪——中途因为腰带在方才的厮磨中被柳济鸿扯松了而差点绊了一跤。将柳济鸿的枪握在手中时他心里产生了奇怪的温热感觉，他抬起手，闭上左眼，几乎没有经过瞄准地扣下扳机，弹夹中最后一发子弹出膛，训练机器人头顶的红光应声灭掉。

枪柄改装的长度、瞄准镜调整的角度都刚刚好。

原本就是一样的。他想。

-

年轻人的情欲总是蓬勃而火热的。

方星现根本不想等到两个人都洗完澡。他挤进狭窄的浴室，每一下呼吸都重重喷在柳济鸿后颈上，贴着柳济鸿磨蹭个没完。柳济鸿本来就被撩拨起来了，方才一路拎着不肯把腰带重新扣好的方星现走回来，已经让他用掉了不少耐心，现在再被火热赤裸的身体这样一磨蹭，他心里那点躁动几乎都要压抑不住，只好对着方星现连骂带踹，生怕马上就要在这样窄小到让人窒息的空间里擦枪走火。幸好方星现还记得之前在浴室做时柳济鸿手肘和后背上被硌出的红印子，两个人纠缠着胡乱擦干身上的水，跌跌撞撞着一起摔在了床上。

「臭小子……你是打算一天要做多少次？」柳济鸿在亲吻的间隙喘息着问，随即因为方星现伸向下方去安抚他的手而短暂地窒住了呼吸。他仰躺在床上，刚刚洗过澡的身体一片凉爽，方星现灼热急促的喘息从脖颈向他的前胸滑过去，激得他连汗毛都要竖起来了。

「可能要把两个月没做的全部补回来吧？」方星现的声音从下方模糊地传来。一个轻柔的吮吻落在柳济鸿的肚脐上方，他完全没有预料到，因此小小地打了个哆嗦。方星现像是得逞了一般发出窃笑声，在他的腰腹部亲个没完，柳济鸿被他按住，又痒又躲不开，最后抓着方星现的胳膊，狠狠踹了方星现一脚。

「瞎闹什么，狗崽子。」他喘着气大笑着骂道。方星现笑嘻嘻地爬回来，在他的耳侧不住地磨蹭，压低着声音说一些不能见人的胡话，又挨了柳济鸿一下打。

逐渐被拓开填满的时候柳济鸿还是不自觉地皱起了眉头。痛倒不是很痛，他们俩在一起这么些年，方星现早就不再是最开始手忙脚乱还要硬装着经验丰富的毛头小子。只是被撑开的感觉再多次也无法适应，柳济鸿张着嘴喘着气，耳朵里几乎听见了自己擂鼓一般急促而响亮的心跳。

方星现将胳膊撑在柳济鸿身边，低下头去安抚地亲吻他的鼻尖。柳济鸿伸出手去紧紧抓住他的胳膊，以免自己在即将激烈起来的性事中被不慎顶下床去——反正这事也并不是没发生过。新换的床单又被他拧得出了褶皱，柳济鸿克制着不，想发出过大的声音，他抱住方星现的脖子，将自己埋在年轻人的肩膀上。

很快两个人又再次变得汗涔涔的。肉体碰撞时柳济鸿的腿根和方星现的腰胯被彼此的汗水沾染，皮肤和皮肤之间被汗水黏在一起，再分开时仿佛带着留恋。柳济鸿紧紧地扣着方星现的背，方星现的肌肉在他手掌下极具威胁性地起伏着，模糊的视线里方星现上臂的章鱼纹身似乎也随之动了起来，凶相毕露地对柳济鸿露出了爪牙。

方星现的眼睛亮亮的，死死地盯着柳济鸿，目光执着到甚至有些凶狠。柳济鸿在他这样的注视中仰起头，以一种全然接纳的姿态，默许他用力地咬上了自己的咽喉。

脆弱的喉结在方星现的口中上下滚动，柳济鸿整个人发着抖，一声一声的喘息全部都堵在喉咙深处。方星现的手握住他的性器时他几乎弹跳了起来，在方星现一下比一下重的抚弄和顶撞下濒临崩溃地呻吟出声。

柳济鸿攀到顶峰的那一刻方星现终于松了口。他舔了舔柳济鸿脖子上那个深深的牙印，确认了没有流血之后抬起身子看柳济鸿的脸。柳济鸿试图挡住脸的手早就被他按住了，他认真仔细地一点点看着那张脸上任何一个细微的表情，从泛红的眼角到颤动的嘴唇，每一个角落都不放过。

哎，真是哪里都好。他想。

「……发什么疯……」柳济鸿拧了他的后背一把。他摸了摸自己的脖子，然后伸手过去解决方星现未完的欲望。

他连声音都还是抖着的。

-

两位辅助狙击手在同一个楼顶就位，等待着自己的队友开始行动。

方星现心里痒痒的。前一天柳济鸿在从情欲里彻底解脱、看到自己脖子上深红的牙印之后，就开始不停地挤兑方星现，仿佛要做一个只针对方星现的杠精。方星现对此倒是全盘接受，并且乐意在被抬杠的时候扮演弱小可怜的受害群众，虽然他也不知道柳济鸿为什么突然之间对他这个态度——至少他知道这绝不是因为生气。

柳济鸿的领子扣得严严实实的，方星现侧头看过去，还是能隐隐约约看到一点点红痕。柳济鸿清点着武装带上的东西，头也不抬地一枪托顶在方星现下巴上，方星现委委屈屈地避到一边去数弹夹，反倒把柳济鸿给逗笑了。

顶楼的风凉而猛烈，将两个人制服的兜帽吹得隐约作响。方星现将一个治疗能量球挂在柳济鸿肩膀上，用手将它戳得歪了一歪，随后开始支援起了自己的队友。柳济鸿猝然间被能量球贴到了脸上，小小地吓了一跳，在看了看一脸正经的方星现之后放弃了骂人，同样聚精会神地关注起了队友身边的状况，并没有在意自己此刻看起来像是一个外挂式路灯。

「有几个铁罐子朝你们去了，济鸿哥。」金东奎的声音从通讯器中传来，带着隐约的重甲内部的回音。方星现边叨咕着你怎么提醒济鸿哥不提醒我边打了一发治疗弹出去，刚好弹在金东奎的面甲上，发出了清脆的「铛」的一声。

金东奎恐吓地对他挥了挥锤子。

方星现毫不在意，一脚将从楼顶边缘探出头来的智械踹得滚了下去，视线追踪着拔出武士刀冲进智械群的朴帝珉，小心地看顾着他的状况。柳济鸿开镜治疗空中滑翔的黑金色机甲，在智械摸到背后的时候回身一肘击飞了智械的头，看着智械的身体倒在地上开始无规则地抖动，刚想转身回去——

智械手部的一个组成部分脱离了下来，径直钻进了柳济鸿斜指地面的枪口。

柳济鸿：？

他反应极快地一把将狙击步枪扔了出去，枪头在半空中炸出一团黑烟。确认安全之后他捡起了漆黑一片的枪，不得不承认至少现在是肯定不能用了。

倒是有点麻烦。

这次出来进行任务的成员，除了金东奎和方星现之外，全部都是王朝分队的队员。只靠方星现一人进行支援虽然完全可行，但是面对几乎全都不是熟悉的队友，方星现无法准确地判断和追踪小组成员的位置和行动轨迹。

「济鸿哥？」金炳善的声音在火箭炮爆炸的轰鸣里传来。柳济鸿挠了挠头，刚想复述这个事实，方星现已经走过来，按住了他的通讯器，将自己的狙击枪从身上取下来，交到了他手里。

「都交给你了啊，哥。」他理所当然地说道，又戳了戳柳济鸿肩膀上那个金黄色的小球。

柳济鸿颠了颠他的枪，对着熟悉的重量和角度挑了挑眉。他什么也没说，立刻架好了位置，金色的治疗弹从空中划过，为耗费了体力的战士们提供支援。

「有很多朝着你们去了，要帮忙吗？」金炳善问。方星现手里捏着能量球，闻言兴奋地一挺身蹦了起来。

「Nice——！」他大声喊道。「我正好觉得好无聊来着，真是谢谢了——」

大型智械以可怕的姿态爬上楼去，刚刚攀上楼顶，头部就被几发能量球打得横飞出去。失去了动力的肢体坠下楼去，砸出了一片飞扬的尘土。金东奎分神看了看，治疗弹飞来方向的楼顶一下下爆闪着火花，想也知道是方星现又在进行着残酷的屠杀。

换成柳济鸿单人支援之后，可供分配的资源一下子少了很多，然而治疗弹从不空枪，每一枪都在最需要的时候恰好赶到。生物手雷以刁钻的角度碎裂在空中，要么是恰到好处地抵御了敌方的火力，要么就是给智械造成了巨大的损伤。

传奇总会落幕，然而名为柳济鸿的传奇已经持续了五年之久。

柳济鸿全神贯注地追踪着空中飞行着的金炳善，向旁边一缩躲开了智械的子弹，下一秒方星现的能量球重重地槌击在智械身上，只留下了程序错误的哔哔警报声。

「天上，看一下。」柳济鸿对方星现说。射击的间歇里他打出一发麻醉镖，准确命中了从方星现盲区袭来的飞行智械，方星现对智械使用了「扰乱」，下坠的智械随即被汹涌而来的能量球打飞出很远。

——差点砸到黄敏抒。黄敏抒撑着护盾低头瞅了瞅，智械胳膊上扎着一支麻醉镖，头胸部被轰出几个大洞。

……是真的好可怕啊这两个人。

运输机掉转了方向，看上去仿佛要逃走。金炳善启动喷气作战服追了上去，柳济鸿大声地喊他，叫他不要担心，快些上。

火箭弹幕金红色的光芒炸裂开的前一秒，柳济鸿的纳米激素和方星现的「扰乱」同时脱手而出。金炳善的装甲上闪烁着强化的蓝色电光，肩膀上还挂着方星现不知何时投递过去的治疗能量球。运输机在「扰乱」的紫黑色烟雾里四分五裂，直直地坠落下去，轰然落地，发出沉闷的爆炸声。

「呼，结束啦——」朴帝珉的声音带着疲劳。战斗小组的成员在他的哀叹里四散分开，开始清点战场。

柳济鸿将方星现的枪递还给了他。方星现把枪背在身上，柳济鸿注意到他的背带扭了个麻花，伸手过去帮他理顺了。

「你的枪——」

他试图去找一个表达的方式，比比划划了半天，最后放弃了。方星现坦然地看着他，下垂眼里满满的全是笑意，好像再弯一弯，就会从眼眶里溢出来一样。

于是他一把揪着方星现的兜帽把方星现拉过来，在满地的智械残骸和隐约传来的爆炸声响中间，亲吻这个年轻的狙击手。

-

「没有人告诉过你，不要随随便便把要害的地方暴露出来吗？」

柳济鸿捏了仰躺在他肚子上的方星现一把。后者原本在向他展示自己脖子上被柳济鸿咬出的一小块红痕，听到他这样说，诧异地眨了眨眼睛，随即恍然大悟。

「所以哥那时候老是针对我，是因为跟我做的时候心甘情愿被我咬了脖子，所以自己在跟自己闹别扭啊？」

柳济鸿一口气没喘匀，把自己呛得咳嗽了起来。方星现被从他的肚子上颠了下去，忙不迭地伸手过去帮他顺气。

「……闭嘴。」

终于平复呼吸之后柳济鸿艰难地说。方星现注意到他的耳朵又红了，心情极好地做了个拉好嘴上拉链的动作。他将自己团成团，把柳济鸿挡在身前的胳膊拱开，熟门熟路地把脑袋埋在了柳济鸿的脖颈间，用鼻尖蹭了蹭柳济鸿的下巴。柳济鸿没好气地抱着他的后背调整了一下位置，将薄毯扯过来盖住了两个人光裸的下半身，嘴里气势汹汹地骂着脏话，伸出手去粗鲁地揉乱了方星现的头发。

-end-


End file.
